In the field of wireless communications, MIMO-OFDM (Multiple-Input and Multiple-Output, Orthogonal Frequency-Division Multiplexing) technology has been used to achieve increased data throughput and link range without requiring additional bandwidth or increased transmission power. MIMO-OFDM technology utilizes multiple transmission antennas at a transmitter and multiple receive antennas at a receiver to enable a multipath rich environment with multiple orthogonal channels existing between the transmitter and the receiver. Data signals can be transmitted in parallel over these channels, thus enabling the increased data throughput and link range. Because of its advantageous properties, MIMO-OFDM is the air-interface technology used in numerous wireless communication standards, such as IEEE 802.11n (WiFi), 4G, 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE), WiMAX, and HSPA+. For efficient operation, in terms of capacity, block error rate, and other metrics, estimation of the communication channel between the receiver and transmitter may be performed at the receiver.